Servant of Evil
by sorciere de roux
Summary: Yako's price has caught up to her. After several years of never not solving a case doubt and distrust bloomed in hearts of several people. Yako/Neuro Rated T for gore and mildly strong language.
1. Sevant of Evil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MTNN. The idea came from a mix of media. This includes Madame Guillotine from The Scarlett Pimpernel the musical and Servant of Evil by Vocaloid. Neither are mine, however the mixed plot is.

Servant of Evil

Several years after the beginning of the servant-ship, Yako's price has caught up to her. After several years of never failing to solve a case, distrust blossomed in hearts of the people. At one point some middle age woman, whose son was the murderer made a huge out burst, "Lies! My son is too kind of a boy to kill anyone! Let alone his girlfriend! Lies! Your head will roll! By Faithful Madame Guillotine. I swear my life on it."

"What does she mean by Madame Guillotine?" Neuro asked in an innocent way. There were too many people to torture it out of Yako here.

"Wow, you haven't heard. That's surprising. She's a pseudo-vigilante, bent on eliminating liars, conmen, murderers, and lawyers. She's been linked to the past few abductions and brutal killings that happened these past few months. Very vicious. She normally cuts of the head with something like machete. The heads end up on statues in downtown. She's very popular. Also fairly inaccurate, as most of her victims haven't been convicted of any crimes. Some people think of her as good, a fighter for justice. I think she's cracked." Sasazuka said.

"Her signature is leaving bloody bouquets of nightshades, Coltsfoots and orange lilies. It's also said that she leaves mint and then snapdragons on the front door of the soon to be victim." Ishigaki added perkily

_**Back at the office, few days later.**_

Neuro was sitting behind his desk, watching as Yako got deeper and deeper in paperwork.

"Oooo, Neuro I found something! It's about the bouquets Madame leaves with her victims. The Nightshades are for truth, Coltsfoot for justice, and orange lilies for hatred. The things she leaves at the doorsteps: mint for suspicion, probably a warning. Then there is Snapdragons for deception."

"That's when she's sure to kill" Neuro said as his eyes went to the huge windows.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing, cockroach."

Though it wasn't anything. Just nothing that Yako should see. Crowds of people were outside wanting Yako to come out and face punishment. There were distant sounds of sirens. Yells came from outside. Some that could be distinguished. Some that couldn't be. A chant came up. And that brought Yako to the window.

"As she severs you! Madame Guillotine!  
Slice! Come paradise!  
HAIL HER MAJESTY!  
Madame Guillotine!"

The people chanted. A tall figure was in the middle on a platform. The figure was a tall woman, covered in a black cloak. None of her showed except the pale of her left hand. The sun caught what was like a metal weapon, and gleamed. The weapon looked like a crescent moon, thin and frightfully sharp. Its width was about an inch, give or take.

"Neuro….. Tell me this isn't what I think it is. Oh good God."

Neuro paused and looked out the window. Policemen came and started to break the crowd. The woman in the black cloak did not move. For the most part she ignored the police.

"Let the evil flower bloom. By the light of the full moon I will come. Beware, Daughter of Evil your time is almost up."

The cloaked woman lifted her face as she said this. Her eyes were as dark and deep as the blue sea. Her skin as pale as the moon in a cloudless night. The midnight black bangs fell over eyes. The cloak fell away from her as if the wind was disgusted that it hind such beauty. Such dark, dark beauty. Dressed in a blood red, it flattered her figure. It came to her knees. The midnight hair hanged till about her waist.

Yako gasped. The policemen were being held back by the crowd. Several people yelled things such as:

"I won't let you touch the Madame with your filthy, evil hands!"

The "Madame" moved quickly and jumped into the crowd. Yako lost sight of her after a while. The crowd had a few decoys of the "Madame" in the crowd for the police. Though Neuro had still been able to follow her with his eyes.

"Get back to work, slave."

When Yako turned to Neuro to say something to be able to continue watching, he had by far the scariest smile she's ever seen. She decided if she wanted to survive she should get back to work.

Within the next three hours Neuro had thrown paperweights, pencils, pens, books and other assorted things she did not wish to name at the moment. One time she thought he was gonna throw the chair or desk.

As she was leaving she found orange lilies at the doorstep. The Madame or her followers had been very close to the office. It scared the shit out of her.

"Hey Neuro, when is the full moon?"

"Tonight, woodlouse, you should know that."

"Oh holy mother of heaven."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Did you not listen to what I said about her flower symbolism or what the hell she said in the crowd? No don't answer that. The orange lily means hatred and she said already that she'll kill me when the moon is full. Do you not listen what we lowly mortals say? At all?"

In response to that Yako got several things thrown at her. One of which was a chair. Neuro then used one of the 777 demon tools. Which looked a lot like a T.V. remote. The convenient label at the bottom of the page called it the "Demon Remote", Imagine that. On the joyous remote there was a huge red button. Under the huge red button it said "Mute". Under that there was a dial for how long the mute would be, which could go for ten minutes to a lifetime. The dial was set for a day. Oh this would be fun.

"Uh, Neuro what are you doing? Don't tell me you're gonna-"

Yako was cut off by the button being pushed by Neuro. Now Neuro had one of those wicked grins. One of the ones that cause the reaction of Yako thinking several things at once. Such as: oh shit, oh shit, he's gonna kill me. What the fuck is he gonna do now? And my personal favorite: I shouldn't have been worrying about the murderess when I have a demon as my boss, oh, God have pity on my soul.

Then Neuro pressed the pause button which in the direction manual said would last for about an hour at most. Then shoved her into the closet and got a piece of paper out and started writing on in. Though he was too far for Yako to see what it said. He pulled out another of the 777 demon tools this one was a scanner. It first scanned Yako and then it changed Neuro to a carbon copy of her. He then waved at her and closed the closet door and she assumed the tap on the door was him putting the note on it.

Neuro walked out of the office in the disguise of Yako. No mortal was smart enough to see through it. Though his powers were getting weaker, the closer he got to become mortal and was very close to that. He was to the point that he probably won't be able to attach a limb if it got cut off. What the hell was he doing? Risking his life for his _slave?_ Stupid human emotions, how could they start affecting him now? Why now? Or was it that he _just_ noticed that he was getting affected by them. There was that one time where he threw a couch to protect Yako. He just kinda acted on his own. This was getting fucked up.

He walked down the stairs and headed out the building. He started walking faster, to give the illusion that he was meek and scared. Pretending to be the mouse in the cat and mouse game this witch was playing. Her footsteps softly clicking behind him. This could be fun. Not paying attention to which way he went while thinking of ways to kill her quickly he walked to an alleyway that led to a dead end.

Yako was free. She could move! Yay for her. It would help if she could talk but that was a minor detail. The closet door opened easier than she expected, and with a bit of shock, there was no trap to almost kill her. The note that was attached to the door said

_Even if everything of the world_

_becomes your enemy_

_I will protect you, so_

_you just stay there smiling._

The words seemed familiar. Like an old lullaby. One that she had forgotten about. A scream disrupted her thoughts, like a knife through fabric. She rushed out of the building trying to find the source of the scream. When she became lost, cruel laughter started to guide her. The laughter made her have a feeling of loss. A feeling of impending doom. Death hung in the air like a blanket. As Yako got closer to the laughter the heaver the feeling of death and doom bothered her. She reached an alleyway, a dead end. There was blood splattered on the ground. A head was detached from the body that laid there. The head's hair was stained red from the blood. By looks of it, it was probably blonde. Though as Yako saw it, it was blond with black bangs.

"Ooo, lookie what we have here. Now who are you, dearie? Ya look awfully like the decapitated detective there."

Yako looked up it was the lady from the crowd. In a dark red halter top dress, that ended around mid-thigh. She wore midnight black high heel boots. Some would say they were hooker boots but she made them look murderess. The black hair was up in a high ponytail. The wind swirled it around her.

"Madame Guillotine" Yako tried to say, remembering what the crowd called her. While not being able to say a thing.

"Do not worry about yourself, my dear you have done no wrong. I do not punish the innocent. Though this detective, Yako I believe her name is, has. I have given her the judgment of god." She chuckled.

There was a blade near Yako, a dark long stiletto blade. It had liquid on it, poison most likely, well that or blood. She preferred poison. She picked it up and shifted it in her hand till it felt comfortable. Her mind fell clear, as though she knew what she had to do. Anger filled her veins as the realization set in, this little whore killed Neuro. Her boss and in a strange way, her friend, maybe more.

Yako started to walk forwards, heading to the Madame. A dangerous gleam shinned in her eyes. One that the Madame did not like, it seemed murderous. Quickly as the Madame was thinking about the eyes, Yako walked fast to close the space between her and the Madame. The blade glistened in the streetlights. It was then plunged deep into the flesh of her stomach. The blood splattered onto Yako speckling her on her face. Her school uniform now stained with her blood.

"Why you little bitch! God will punish you for this! I will punish you for this!"

At this Yako fell backwards, as the Madame lunged. Bringing her now noticed scythe to slice Yako's ahead off in anger. The poison affected the Madame quickly, well that and loss of blood. She stumbled back and howled in pain. It was as if Yako got plunged into an ice lake, her body felt frozen. Shivering, she slumped against the wall of the alley building. The Madame fell against the wall opposite of Yako. Her chest labored trying to keep her alive, while her hands tugged to get the stiletto free from her abdomen. It dropped into her lap. The Madame looked to what she thought was Yako. The head had now black hair and little triangles at the end of a few locks.

"HAHAHA, so I killed your demon how fun. Little girl, you just have the weight of a saint on your soul. Hahahaha, you can't get out of this one, demon child."

Yako stared at her. She truly is a maniac. Her chest had finally stopped raising and lowering. To make sure she was dead Yako walked over to her. She lifted the head and checked the pulse. There was none. She was truly dead. She walked over to Neuro's body, and picked up the head. The eyes were closed. He was really dead. She seemed numb, and chilled to the core.

_**The next day in the office.**_

Yako walked into the office and started to shift through newspapers. There came a knock at the door.

"Come in." The demon tool had since worn off, and could speak again.

Sasazuka walked in trailed by Ishigaki. He sat down across from her.

"This morning a person found the body of Madame Guillotine." Yako just stared at him

"Ok that's good, right?" she said.

"Well it would be a bit better if we just caught her. She got killed by a poisoned stiletto. But there's more. By the Madame they found another body. The body of your assistant, Neuro. He was decapitated, presumably by the Madame. We think they killed each other."

"Wait, can you repeat the last part."

"Neuro got killed by the Madame." So it wasn't a dream. He is dead.

"Thank you Sasazuka. If you will excuse me I have to get home."

"If you need anything just tell me."

"No, I don't. Though, I don't think that I'm going to continue interfering your investigations anymore."

Yako gathered her things and left the building. Not planning to return. She walked home fast. While getting several glares, mainly from Madame Supporters. They thought that she had her assistant to kill her. It was still left unproven since he was dead too. She felt a loss of a sense of importance. Like a soldier taken from the front line. She felt numb, and lost.

She was walking through life like a corpse. She had no opinion. She wouldn't talk about it. Her cheerfulness got left with her innocence. Before the death, before the kill.


	2. Epilogue

**Author note:** pink carnations mean gratitude. White carnations mean remembrance. Violets mean faithfulness, and lilacs mean first love. Arbutus mean "Thee only do I love". In the last chapter, I just put Yako saying what the flowers meant.

Arrggg. life has been so hectic that i haven't been able to type so im posting this i had it written for a while but has been working on other things. life sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MTNN in any way, shape or form. Although I wish it.

**Epilogue**

It had been several years since Neuro had been killed. Yako walked to the one grave she went to frequently. She had become a chef and a professional food critic. She opened a restaurant that had turned into a high class chain.

Sitting before the grave she started to chat animatedly, while rearranging the flowers before the grave. There were pink and white carnations, violets, Arbutus and lilacs. Ones that she always brought.

"And then, she said to me 'hey aren't you that one chef that was a damn good investigator. Why didn't you continue investigation things?' and I said 'well after the Madame incident I kinda felt wrong for the job.' Because I didn't want to say 'well after my real boss died, I kinda didn't want to continue doing it, 'cause I didn't want to do it in the first place. Because my boss was a demon and would kill me if I didn't' cause she would have looked at me like I was totally insane.' "

Little did she notice the investigator watching her talk to the grave. Sasazuka watched as she started to bring out offerings to the demon. Glad, because for a few years ago, when he had last saw her she was a total mess. She was on depression medications and refused to say anything about it. Her cheerfulness left and a serious tone became her main trait.

She had since then started dating and went to college. Her tastes gave her a great job for being a food critic. Then she started studying cooking and opened her first small restaurant. It was named _Ciel _or Heaven in French.

She was finally moving on with her life, which stood still at the death.


	3. Alternate Ending

Other ending

**A/N: this is an alternate ending. It's partly for those who don't want Neuro to die in the end. It starts at the part after Yako kills the Madame. I'm not planning to write an epilogue for this one. The one I had planned had Yako dying. Though if anyone, and I mean anyone wants that, I will finish it. Otherwise it is officially over. **

Yako slowly walked over to the head on the ground, it was decapitated. The black bangs covered the face of said head.

She raised the head to eye level. The eyes were open staring blankly into hers. They slowly focused as if finally realizing it was her. The mischievous gleam crept into the eyes. The left eye winked at her. It _winked_ at her.

The lips slithered into a devilish grin. The sharp triangular teeth now visible. The triangles on the ends of the locks of hair twitched. The bangs fell to either side of the face. The emerald eyes gleamed even more devilishly, complete the whole picture.

"Slave, attach my head back to my body."

Yako jumped and almost dropped the head. If it was someone else's head she would've, but it was the demon's.

"WHAT! Neuro you're _alive_!"

"yes dishrag, now every millimeter my head is off, I will make it to the same amount of inches that your head is off. Got it?"

"Heh, heh, heh, yeah."

"Good, I would hate to have to kill you."

This shocked Yako. Did he actually care for her? No, that couldn't be possible. He was a demon. Demons don't care for humans. Therefore, this was not remotely possible.

"Because it would be harder to get my puzzles."

Of_ course._ The only thing that he cares about is his precious _puzzles_. Damn him. Stupid her, to think that he would possibly care about _her._ A pitiful _human._A demon, caring. That's a laugh.

Yako sat there with Neuro's head against his body. She sat there like that for a good part of the night, not moving except to shift. Neuro's skin slowly mended taking longer than usual to heal. It seemed as if he was too close to being human. Yako worried if he could take much more.

* * *

Dawn broke overhead and Yako shook the newly mended Neuro awake.

"Neuro, wake up. Damn it Neuro. We need to get out of here."

"A slave telling the master what to do, interesting. You dare do such a thing?"

"Look we need to go. Someone will come here and find the Madame. And we're at the _Goddamn_ crime scene. We need to go. Soon."

Neuro slowly stood up. He then continued to dust off his suit.

"Ahhh. Let's go slave, I'm getting hungry."

He turned to leave, then stopped and turned back around. He strolled to the Madame's body. He pulled out one of the 777 demon tools. It was a small red cigarette lighter. Neuro squatted down to the body and flicked the lighter on.

The body caught on fire quickly. The flames grew and the body was engulfed. Smells of cooking meat fill the allyway. The body turned quickly into soot.

"Anybody need a light?"Neuro asked in an angels voice, but with a devil's smile.

He turned and walked away. All the while shoving the lighter back into his pocket. Yako turned and saw the ash crumble and scatter. She turned back to notice that Neuro left and was almost out of sight. Then started to sprint to catch up.

As she caught up Neuro's hand gripped the back of her head.

"AW-, SHIT!"

"Now, now. Such foul language. You should be punished."

While Neuro said that he shoved Yako's head into a building's side wall.


End file.
